


Lipstick & Longing

by Arguileless



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cameo by Himchan, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Painplay, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arguileless/pseuds/Arguileless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t know how you can spend an hour getting your eyeliner straight, but can’t manage to fix your stockings. Ever.” Taehyung smoothed his hands down BamBam’s legs, pinching and tugging the silk into place, squinting to examine his work. </p><p>BamBam glanced over his shoulder and rolled his eyes. “Yes, Daddy.” </p><p>Tae covered his blush by smacking BamBam on the ass on the way out, straightening his bow tie and smoothing his hands down his vest. </p><p>_________________________________</p><p>BamBam & Taehyung figure out how to be more than friends, exploring a kink along the way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lipstick & Longing

**Author's Note:**

> Look, this is what happens when you and a friend are all... you know... kinksame and then there was a list, and then there was a random number generator and then this happened, ok? It just did. It was like that.

The last few minutes before stepping onto the stage were always a blur. As always, BamBam had his face crammed into a mirror, checking and rechecking his makeup. He ran his fingers over the tips of his false eyelashes and then dabbed a bit more gloss on his full bottom lip. Taehyung watched with an amused smile. BamBam could spend all night in front of the mirror and still find something to fix. He was happiest when he was primping.

Taehyung let his eyes do his usual check, sliding down BamBam’s back, the twin strips of red cloth of his bowtie and vest standing out sharply against his smooth skin, the black of his garter peeking out from underneath the bright red of his hot pants, the lace on the stockings, the seams twisted as usual. He walked over and placed a hand on BamBam’s hip before dropping into a squat.

“I don’t know how you can spend an hour getting your eyeliner straight, but can’t manage to fix your stockings. Ever.” Taehyung smoothed his hands down BamBam’s legs, pinching and tugging the silk into place, squinting to examine his work.

BamBam glanced over his shoulder and rolled his eyes. “Yes, Daddy.”

“Listen, keep your kinks to yourself. I have a job to do, and it's not to be your therapist to work out your daddy issues,” Taehyung said as he stood, tugging his own vest back into place.

“I don't have daddy issues. You're just a nagging control freak.”

“Well someone has to keep you in line.”

BamBam turned in a tight circle, kicking up one high heel at the end. “ _Yes, Daddy,_ ” he said again, sticking his tongue out.

Tae covered his blush by smacking BamBam on the ass on the way out, straightening his bow tie and smoothing his hands down his vest. Again.

BamBam was just teasing. BamBam was always teasing, always joking, always making Taehyung laugh. More than a year ago, when he’d discovered that Taehyung was harboring a not-so-secret crush, he’d teased Tae mercilessly, flirting until Taehyung squirmed. Taehyung knew he was obvious with his affections, hadn’t even really tried to be subtle about it, but having BamBam rub his face in it (when what he really wanted was to rub his face in something else) was just… well it should have been the end of their budding friendship. Instead, something shifted and changed. Things got comfortable, easy, reliable. BamBam toned things down a little. They still teased each other, just about different things--less about unrequited feelings and more about makeup, fashion, choreography, and life.

Taehyung tucked his tiny flame of affection away, focusing on being better than BamBam at everything he possibly could, the kind of friendly rivalry that kept them in constant contact.

Like tonight. They walked into the club like they owned the place. BamBam in his scarlet heels, matching bow tie, was strutting for the _gentlemen_ they entertained. Taehyung sauntered along side in his emerald green. They started a familiar game with a familiar client--one with deep pockets and gentle hands. Green means go and red means stop, after all. They teased and laughed, deep voices ringing above the music. HImchan wandered over after a few minutes, radiant in his buttercup gold, pulling their hands away and shooing them along to go “pester other guests” as he settled into the lap of everyone’s favorite.

After the last call, after the last dance, after the last wink and blown kiss, they’d peeled off stockings and eyelashes and began undoing all their hours of primping. Face clean, in elastic pants, laughing and retelling the stories of the night, Taehyung was warm and content, feeling the tug he was always fighting. He wanted to go rub his fingers through BamBam’s soft hair, rub a thumb along his mouth, slip into his arms and tangle himself up until he forgot where he ended and BamBam began. Instead, he gave BamBam his best withering stare.

“It takes you even longer to put all this stuff away than it does to put it on in the first place.”

“You're still here, too.” BamBam retorted.

“I'm just waiting on you.”

“You don't have to. I can actually do this without supervision.”

“Sure. And then tomorrow, I'd have to fix the stuff you forgot.”

“Seriously? And who was it who left their lash glue open last night and had to borrow mine?”

“But at least I can get my costume on without help. Seams straight every time.” Taehyung raised a finger triumphantly.

BamBam gave him a pointed eye roll “Yes, Daddy.”

“You seriously need to stop that.”

“Why? Getting you all hot and bothered?” BamBam laughed

Taehyung tried to play it off, roll his eyes right back, look annoyed, but he knew BamBam could see right through him. Always could. BamBam knew he was still head over heels for him and, to his credit, did a pretty decent job of not making it weird most of the time. He was kind. Mostly.

“Hey, hyung. I'm sorry. I didn't… I was just joking.”

“I know. It's fine. I'm fine.” Taehyung flinched just a little when BamBam placed a hand on his arm.

“We cool?”

Taehyung didn't say _No, because I still want to press you against the mirrors and make you scream my name._ He didn't say _No, because I want to wipe that smirk off your face with my dick_ . He didn't say _No, because we're just friends and I really need to go home before I say something stupid._ He didn't say any of that, so the universe should have taken pity on him and let him escape with his dignity in tact. But life was inherently unfair and BamBam was a horrible flirt and a diva and a tease and Taehyung was weak. So when BamBam stepped closer, rested his head on Taehyung's shoulder and fluttered his natural eyelashes up at Taehyung, pouting with his stupidly plush mouth, Taehyung lost just a little bit of dignity.

He tried to glare down at BamBam, to look stern not turned on. He reached up gently to tap BamBam’s pouting mouth. “Be a good little boy and we will be.” Taehyung watched with fascination as BamBam’s eyes grew wide, watched him swallow, taking just a second too long to smile, laugh and shake his head.

“I’m always good and you know it,” BamBam said as he walked away. Taehyung only nodded. He wasn’t sure what he knew right now, but it wasn’t what he’d known a few seconds ago.

“Come on, I’ll walk you to the bus stop.”

“Just like every night. What a gentleman,” BamBam cooed sweetly.

“I am a gentleman.”

“You look better as a lady.”

“I look better than _you_ in everything,” Taehyung said with a smile as they fell into the familiar rhythm of teasing.

“Is that why you’ve sliced your sweatshirt all to hell? To show that you’d make even a burlap sack look good?” BamBam slid a finger into the slit that fell across Taehyung’s clavicle.

“You know I would. Burlap couture, right? But in this case, I did it so you would do that,” Taehyung said, wrapping his long fingers around BamBam’s wrist, holding him in place, fingers still ghosting over his collar bones.

“Oh yeah?” BamBam’s voice was tight and Taehyung could almost feel BamBam's pulse racing against where the tips of his fingers were wrapped around his delicate wrist. Was he embarrassed that Taehyung still hadn’t settled his feelings?

“Well, you or someone.” _But mostly you. Really only you. Only you for years. Only you for so long I don’t know when the last time I let myself think about the possibility of anyone else was._ They stood facing each other and Taehyung suddenly hated this holding pattern they were in. They weren’t as close as he wanted to be and he couldn’t get far enough away to stop wanting to be closer than was possible.

“Right. Well, I guess it worked then.” BamBam tugged his hand away, patting his hair gently. They walked to the bus stop in silence, Taehyung cursing himself internally for making things weird again. He spent four to five nights a week watching BamBam’s long legs make the rounds at the club, feeling mildly jealous of everyone looking at him, tracing the seams of his stockings with his eyes, wanting to trace them with his tongue instead. It was embarrassing. He should have gotten over this stupid crush a long time ago. He blamed the stupid costumes they wore. Blamed the high heels that made BamBam’s legs seem to go on forever. Blamed the soft black stockings topped with lace, the garters, the short vests that left vast expanses of lean chest and belly bare. He even blamed the stupid bow tie that would bob whenever BamBam laughed.

He blamed it all, but the truth was that even here at the bus stop, in ripped jeans and a baggy sweatshirt, BamBam was just as appealing. Without eyeliner, without lipstick, with his hair drying naturally in the night breeze, Taehyung was just as unable to stop staring. It wasn’t the skimpy costume. It was BamBam. He was such a mess and it was all BamBam’s fault.

No, it was his own fault. He needed to get his head on straight.

“You know, you’re a little right,” BamBam said out of the blue.

Taehyung nodded distractedly, drawing his eyebrows together and pursing his lips. “Uh, yeah. About what?”

“I can never get my stockings on straight.”

“You can't get anything straight,” Taehyung said almost like a reflex, the cheap joke worn thin.

“Yeah, well... I’m glad you’re there to keep me looking perfect.” Taehyung smiled at the shyness in BamBam’s voice. He was so sweet when he wasn’t being a diva. “I’m really lucky to have you.” Taehyung tried not to trip over his own feet as his heart tripped over its own rhythm. Why did he have to say shit like that.

“Good. Because you’re kind of stuck with me.”

“Good.” BamBam shoved his hands deep into his pockets, shrugging a little and glancing down the road at his approaching bus. “That’s my ride. See you tomorrow night?”

“Yeah. G’night.” Taehyung kept his voice light, walking slowly away, grateful for the gentle night. He needed to walk off some of the nervous energy bubbling under his skin.

 

The next night proceeded much like the night before, much like nearly every night at the club for over a year. Sometimes Taehyung would stop to watch the crowd, watch his friends, see BamBam twinkling his fingers in greeting to a regular and he’d be struck by how lucky his was. It was a good job. The money was good and he knew he looked fucking amazing. Not as good as BamBam, though he’d never say that outloud. He stopped again to marvel at the lithe beauty that was BamBam in motion, full sparkle and flirt.

The hours passed and the dressing room was again a flurry of activity as everyone stripped down, replacing glitter and fishnet with denim and sweats. Everyone but BamBam, who sat on the stool in front of the mirror, aimlessly dragging a makeup brush across the mirror.

“Hey, Little Prince! Earth to Thailand. BamBam, what’s your deal?” Taehyung raised his voice, still bent in half as he unhooked his stockings from the black and green lace garter.

BamBam shook his head and gave a tiny smile. “Sorry, just thinking.” He didn’t move to change though. He still sat in his full uniform, tapping the makeup brush against his chin now.

“Don’t hurt yourself,” Taehyung teased, but when BamBam failed to rise to the bait, he got a little worried. He let himself get distracted by the routine of the night. Removing makeup, washing his face, peeling himself out of his stockings and slipping into his favorite sweatpants. He expected to find BamBam at least starting the process of getting ready to leave, but as everyone left the dressing room, BamBam still sat, waving distractedly as people shouted their goodbyes on the way out. Taehyung walked over and pulled up a stool next to his friend.

“Seriously, you need to get out of your head. And your costume. Everyone is gone and I’m still here waiting for you to take your makeup off.” BamBam’s head whipped up suddenly, eyes focusing on Taehyung with such a fierce intensity that Taehyung leaned back slightly.

“Did you mean it?” BamBam asked, voice hushed in the now quiet room.

“Did I mean what?”

“Are you still, do you still, would you really…”

“I’m going to need you to finish a sentence. Use your words, BamBam.” Taehyung smiled and leaned forward to pat BamBam’s cheek playfully, but before he could make contact, BamBam was grabbing his wrist, still staring holes into Taehyung’s soul.

“Taehyung. Hyung, do you still like me?” It wasn’t even a whisper, but the question echoed through Taehyung’s head like it had been shouted. Why would BamBam even need to ask. It was the worst kept secret in the world. Everyone knew it. _BamBam_ knew it.

“I’m sorry about that. I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I’ll try to settle my feelings more diligently.” Taehyung looked at the smooth surface of the makeup table, wondering if he had any valid excuses that would let him run away as fast as humanly possible. BamBam leaned in, still holding on to Taehyung’s wrist and rested his face in Taehyung’s hand. Taehyung looked up sharply. He didn’t want to deal with the cute puppy act right now. He wanted to get as far away as possible.

“You really do? I thought for sure you were over me by now.” Taehyung knew his laugh was bitter, but he couldn’t help it. Why was BamBam needling him like this? It was just cruel.

“Yeah. No, I’m just… you know… pathetic or whatever.”

“I thought I’d missed my chance,” BamBam whispered, pressing a kiss to Taehyung’s palm. Taehyung was frozen. His mind grasped for words, for meaning, for something other than the tingling sensation in his hand from BamBam’s lips.

“You what? Missed what?” Taehyung’s tongue felt heavy and clumsy, trying to shape words out of his stupidity. BamBam just smiled that wicked smile he usually reserved for VIP clients and pretty boys with lots of money. He leaned forward and Taehyung was painfully aware that he was still in full costume. Full lips sinfully red, smoky black eyeliner and that damn bow tie bobbing up and down as he swallowed. BamBam dropped Taehyung’s hand and any second now Taehyung would move it away from the lace at the top of BamBam’s stocking. The lace trapped by a garter Taehyung wanted to snap with his teeth. The lace that was stretched around the top of BamBam’s smooth thigh. BamBam leaned forward and Taehyung let him. Let him lean in, press his mouth against Taehyung’s cheekbone, and then the corner of his mouth.

Then Taehyung was done letting BamBam do anything and was gripping BamBam’s thigh tightly with one hand while the other came up to grip the back of his neck. Taehyung held BamBam in place while he kissed him. Kissed him with the longing and frustration of years of friendship. Kissed him with the desperation that this all might be a dream, or be gone if he didn’t act soon.

He paused just long enough to whisper roughly against BamBam’s mouth. “Don’t tease me.”

BamBam shook his head. “I’m not. I wouldn’t. I won’t,” he said breathlessly, climbing into Taehyung’s lap, knees spread on either side of Taehyung’s ribs. “I’ll be good. I promise.”

Something vindictive, something prideful, something dark and needy uncurled in Taehyung’s stomach. “Can you? Can you be a good little boy for me?” His heart was beating wildly. This was insane. This was too much, too soon. He'd never done this, not like this, before. This was so risky. They were still in the dressing room, for fuck’s sake. But it wasn’t enough, not nearly enough. Not close enough. Taehyung just wanted more.

BamBam’s answering smile was sly, but also needy. “Yes, Daddy.” It was less than a whisper. It was less than breath with intent behind it, but Taehyung heard it. Heard the truth in it, the longing, and suddenly he wasn’t so sure that BamBam had only been teasing him the night before.

Taehyung sat stiller than he wanted to, forcing himself to take a moment to think past the tremble of BamBam’s slender thighs and the heat of his skin, past the pounding of his heart and the longing curling under his skin. Could he do this? Live up to the promise he was offering? He wasn't sure he was ready.

BamBam more than made up for his lack of motion, however, leaning in and pressing kisses along Taehyung's jaw and throat. “I really thought you got bored with me. That you thought I was obnoxious and annoying. You're always taking care of me so sweetly. I felt like such a fuck up. I mean, who can't get their own stockings on right? But you were patient so I started doing it on purpose because I liked the way you touched me, but I didn't think it meant anything. I thought I missed my chance.” BamBam was breathless, the words tangled with kisses and Taehyung felt a little calmer.

Not a lot calmer, and if he looked too closely at the red of BamBam’s lips--lipstick barely faded because they were professionals after all--or thought about how easily he could slip his hands into those tiny red shorts then he might lose all his calm. So he just nodded. He nodded and steadied his hands on BamBam’s thighs and leaned forward to kiss him properly, licking softly at BamBam’s soft, red mouth. He responded with a soft whimper, scooting forward, angling his hips greedily. Taehyung gave into the temptation and snapped one of BamBam’s garters against the back of his thigh.

“Not yet. Not here.” He was impressed that he sounded in control despite his racing heart and mind. “Be good for me.” Taehyung watched with fascination as the bow tie jumped a little on BamBam’s throat.

BamBam reached up to take it off, maybe to finally get out of his costume, but Taehyung had other ideas. He placed his hand over BamBam’s and shook his head. “Just grab a sweatshirt and your pants. Put them on over all this,” Taehyung said, stroking long fingers down the column of his neck.

BamBam nodded, looking around for his change of clothes. As he began to change, lace hiding behind cotton, Taehyung grabbed his backpack. “Put your shoes in here. It's not a long walk to my place, but I don't want to ruin your show shoes walking on the street.”

“Okay.” BamBam was rarely silent. Taehyung wasn't known for being short of things to say either. Yet as they walked--past the bus stop where they usually parted ways, up the stairs to Taehyung's apartment, into the dark and silent living room--neither of them said a word. Somewhere along the way Taehyung had tangled his fingers with BamBam’s, leading and reassuring him silently.

He thought of a million things to say, but he didn't want to scare BamBam away, so he let them tumble around his brain unsaid. They stood now, awkwardly silent in a dark room, holding hands.

“Roommate?” BamBam asked, his voice too loud for the room.

“Travelling.” It wasn’t an eloquent conversation, but Taehyung was having a hard time finding the right words when his literal dream was standing in front of him. There were a million things he wanted to do, to ravish BamBam, to lavish him with praise and adoration, but each and every thought was an immoveable tangle in his brain. Thankfully, BamBam wasn’t much for waiting. Or subtlety.

With a smile and a sigh, BamBam pulled Taehyung close, wrapping one slim leg around his waist and holding on tightly with both arms wrapped around his neck. “So. I’m here. What’s next?” Taehyung let his hands slide, one up BamBam’s back, one along his thigh, feeling the garters--taut and tantalizing--beneath the fabric of his pants. He still didn’t know where to start, but this was nice.

He brushed his nose gently against BamBam’s. “Do you know how beautiful you are?” It wasn’t quite what he thought he was going to say when he opened his mouth, but his brain had sabotaged him yet again, and here he was spilling sappy confessions when he was supposed to be in full seduction mode.

“Of course,” BamBam replied cheekily. “But right now, you’ve got my best parts all covered in frumpy sweats.”

“No. I’ve got the best parts right here,” Taehyung leaned close, took a deep breath and let his mouth cover BamBam’s in one smooth motion, none of the hesitation and nerves that he felt, just swift and sure and needy.

It wasn’t an elegant kiss. BamBam was unbalanced and holding on too tightly while Taehyung tried not to sway from the rush of emotions. It wasn’t elegant, but it was good. Electric. Addictive. Taehyung let his fingers slip underneath the loose sweatshirt, feeling the warmth of BamBam’s skin and wanting more. He needed more. He needed a plan. A bed. Shit, fifteen seconds to clean his room.

Taehyung reluctantly pulled away, steadying BamBam with hands on his waist. He dropped to his knees, tugging gently on BamBam's pants before reaching for his backpack.

“Oh. Okay. That’s--”

“Hold on a second,” Taehyung said, pulling the red heels out of his backpack and setting them down by BamBam’s feet. “You slip these on, take the rest off and I’ll be right back.” He smiled up at BamBam, mouth stretching wide as he saw the breathless way BamBam was staring. He barely nodded before Taehyung was racing to his room.

He pulled the towel off the floor and stuffed it next to the nightstand, shoved socks under the bed, a blanket over the overflowing hamper, picked up empty soda cans and chip bags and tossed them in the thankfully mostly empty trash can. The rest was too much to manage in such a short time, but if they kept the lights low Taehyung could pretend like it was decent. And forget about all the times that BamBam had been here before for much more innocent reasons. Like video games and late night ramen runs. Taehyung turned towards the door and opened his mouth to call out, but BamBam beat him to it.

“I hope you’re ready, because I hate waiting.” Taehyung spent at least a full second nodding before he remembered that BamBam couldn’t see him. He was really, really not ready for much of anything at the moment, but lack of blood flow to his brain was mostly to blame.

BamBam nudged the door open and Taehyung blinked rapidly, trying to remind himself that this wasn’t a dream. This was really happening. This was really, really happening. His knees felt week and he wobbled a little, even though he wasn’t the one in heels, sauntering across the small room.

And _saunter_ BamBam did. The frumpy sweats were gone now. He stopped right in front of Taehyung and with the heels on, he was just a smidge taller. Not enough to matter, but Taehyung noticed. He found himself staring at the tiny mole just below BamBam’s lower lashes. They’d often compared their little beauty marks, oohing and aaahing over each other while getting ready. Taehyung knew BamBam’s face almost as well as his own, the slope of his nose, the fullness of his mouth, the perfection of his jawline.

“Am I prettier now?” BamBam said softly, letting his fingers rest gently on Taehyung’s shoulders. Taehyung nodded, leaning in to press a soft kiss on the tip of BamBam’s adorable nose.

“Are you sure this is really what you want?” Taehyung asked gently, hands hovering above BamBam’s hips. He felt the answering nod as BamBam pressed their foreheads together.

“I thought everyone was joking at first, talking about you liking me. By the time I realized they weren’t, I thought it was too late and you were over it. And then it was, like, months before I even realized that I was an idiot and couldn’t stop staring at you all the time, and we hang out all the time and you’re, like, an amazing friend and I didn’t… I mean, I do want--” Taehyung silenced him with a kiss.

“A simple yes would have been enough,” Taehyung teased, feeling the nerves and the fear take a back seat to the desire and the thrill. BamBam was a tease and Taehyung wanted to make him beg. BamBam was so confident and proud. Taehyung wanted him willing and pliant. BamBam was everything Taehyung wanted.

BamBam tilted his head and bit his lip. “Yes, Daddy,” he said softly. Taehyung suppressed a growl, sucked in a deep breath through his nose and moved his hands to grip BamBam’s waist tightly. He kissed him again, deeper this time, taking the time to taste and explore, to feel the slide and the warmth.

“I love your mouth,” Taehyung said, voice sliding deeper as he let his hands cup BamBam’s ass.

“I have a great mouth,” BamBam sighed, wrapping his arms around Taehyung’s neck.

“Show me,” Taehyung said, breaking BamBam’s hold as he stepped back and pulled his shirt off over his head. BamBam smiled, stepping in and pushing Taehyung a step back until the back of his knees were brushing the bed. BamBam didn’t start anyplace obvious. He leaned in and kissed Taehyung lightly on the cheek, then nosed along until he could run his tongue gently along the shell of his ear, taking a moment to bite softly on his earlobe, tongue flicking the tiny silver hoops there. Taehyung tried not to shiver, to stand still, to take it all in. BamBam worked a slow steady path down his neck, across his clavicles, down his chest until he was kneeling. Taehyung’s breathing was ragged and when BamBam paused, making sure Taehyung was watching as his tongue darted out to dip into his belly button, he let a low growl slip out.

“Don’t tease.” Taehyung slid his hands into BamBam’s soft hair, the burgundy strands sliding a little before he tightened his grip and gave a warning tug. BamBam didn’t struggle or argue, just pressed forward, hands pulling at the waistband of Taehyung’s sweatpants as he kissed and licked at Taehyung’s soft belly, the heat of his erection bleeding through. As BamBam pushed the fabric out of the way, Taehyung tightened his grip a fraction. BamBam stilled his hands, looking up and blinking.

Taehyung took several deep breaths, just appreciating the view. BamBam’s slick mouth, the bow tie taut against his slender neck, down to the tightness in his tiny red shorts, the dark stockings on his slender legs that were folded beneath him, his tiny, perky ass perched on shiny red heels.

“What's wrong?” BamBam asked, licking his lips. “Not good?” His eyebrows pulled together and he pouted a little.

Taehyung dragged his thumb across BamBam’s mouth. His friend, now on his knees in front of him. BamBam chased Taehyung's thumb with his tongue. “I can be good. I promise,” BamBam said breathlessly.

“I know. I know you can. I just wanted to look at you, pretty boy.” Taehyung didn't miss the way BamBam swallowed at the pet name, hands clenching slightly, threatening to pull Taehyung's sweatpants off. Taehyung wished he'd had time to dress up, to feel more in control than grubby sweats, but he didn't want to wait anymore. He placed his hands on top of BamBam’s and nudged them down until they slid down his thighs, dick springing free. He watched BamBam's eyes widen.

“Shit, Tae, where have you been hiding _that_?” Taehyung let out a soft chuckle.

“Same place you do. In little hot pants,” Taehyung replied, tilting his chin in the direction of the obvious bulge BamBam was sporting.

“Well yeah, but… _shit_.” Taehyung stood frozen for a moment. He wasn’t used to seeing the cracks in BamBam’s confidence. He wanted to shake him, to knock the cocky smile off his face, but not like this.

“Hey, look at me,” Taehyung said, the command clear in his tone. BamBam obeyed, a smirk struggling to stay on his mouth. “Don’t talk, but open your mouth.” The smirk fell away completely as BamBam licked his lips and then did as he was told, opening his mouth slightly. Taehyung reached down, letting his finger slip over both of BamBam’s lips before pushing inside. He exerted just the smallest bit of pressure, pushing his mouth open gently.

“Good boy,” Taehyung purred, slowly stroking himself. BamBam stared up at him, blinking slowly, but waiting, only shifting slightly on his heels. Taehyung waited until BamBam let his tongue dart out to wet his lips before he brought his dick up and held it patiently in front of BamBam’s waiting mouth. “Now, tell me what you want.”

BamBam swallowed, fists smoothing up and down his thighs nervously as he looked up into Taehyung’s calm eyes. “I wanna suck you off,” he said, growing bolder as Taehyung’s dick twitched in his hands. He leaned forward a hair, making sure not to touch, but when he spoke, every word, every breath was electric. “Please, I wanna suck you off, Daddy.” His eyes sparkled and Taehyung thought, not for the first time, not even for the hundredth, that BamBam was made for this, to be needy and pliant and that mouth was made for sucking dick. Taehyung shuddered a little, trying to remain calm. He didn’t trust his voice so he nodded.

BamBam didn’t wait to be told again, tongue flicking out to taste, hands sliding up Taehyung’s thighs to brace himself. He tested and teased just a little before looking back up into Taehyung’s eyes and wrapping his lips around Taehyung’s length, giving a slow suck and swirl of his tongue before pulling back with a lewd _pop_.

“Good boy,” Taehyung growled. “So good, don’t stop.” BamBam stopped teasing then, intent on taking as much into his mouth as he could, working his hand until he got the slide and the rhythm just right, taking each moan and gasp from Taehyung as encouragement. He moved one hand around to hold tight to Taehyung’s ass, using it for balance, for leverage, to pull Taehyung deeper and deeper into his mouth until Taehyung threw his head back, chanting out a steady stream of praise.

He was surprised then, when BamBam’s hand slipped lower, pulling gently. Taehyung spread his legs a little further apart, wanting to accommodate the unspoken request. He didn’t think it would lead to BamBam switching hands, taking a spit-slick finger and dragging it across his entrance. “ _Shit_ ,” Taehyung gasped and before he was fully aware of it himself, he was tumbling over the edge, watching dazedly as BamBam swallowed around him and then licking him clean softly, almost kitten like. Playfully. Taehyung tried to catch his breath, feeling his skin still tingling after an impressive orgasm.

BamBam smiled and settled his hands in his lap. He squirmed a bit, pressing his thighs together. “Was I good?” he asked with a smirk, already knowing the answer as he licked his lips. His hands were balled up in fists and he tucked them into the crease at the top of his thighs, pushing down. Taehyung watched, fascinated by the restraint. BamBam was obviously hard and a small damp patch had appeared on the red shorts. In a similar situation, Taehyung though he’d be nine strokes in, chasing his own orgasm, but BamBam waited, patiently, for Taehyung to speak.

Taehyung nodded, blinking slowly as he realized that even for all their friendship these past years, there was so much more about his friend he didn’t know. Except now he knew exactly how good he looked with his mouth full of... _Fuck_. Taehyung took a deep breath, steadying himself.

Coming down from the high, he settled in, ready to give back some of the tingling excitement. As he sat down on the bed, he motioned for BamBam to stand, impressed at the smooth motion. He wasn’t sure he could have stood so effortlessly after spending so much time on his knees. He crooked a finger and spread his legs as BamBam walked forward. He smiled at his tiny wobble. So BamBam was human after all.

“Come here, my pretty boy,” he crooned, reaching out to trace the lace at the top of his stockings. He could feel BamBam trembling, feel the heat of his skin. He felt calmer now, ready to take the time to make sure BamBam knew that he was never going to get over him, except to get on to him, under him, all around him. Taehyung was full to the brim with years worth of words he’d sneaked in as a friend, as a co-worker and fellow performer, compliments given casually and easily, hiding the weight of longing behind them.

“I love your belly button,” Taehyung said suddenly, giving it a soft kiss. He rubbed his thumbs against the garters and when BamBam remained silent, biting his lip as he watched Taehyung, Taehyung snapped the garter against his thigh sharply. “Where are your manners? What do you say?”

“Th-thank you,” BamBam stuttered. Taehyung watched his face carefully, looking for any sign that he was taking this too far, but BamBam was still smirking, still hard, still waiting.

“Your welcome, my pretty boy.” Taehyung moved his lips to BamBam’s hip, licking a small stripe along the ridge of muscle that dipped down into the tantalizingly tight red shorts. “Your skin is so smooth,” he murmured, nipping lightly with his teeth.

“Thank you.” Taehyung snapped the garter again, smiling as he saw the way BamBam shivered and let out a needy whine at the small sting.

“What was that?”

“Thank you, Daddy,” BamBam said, voice rough and thick. Taehyung felt the word like a finger to his spine, the same thrill he’d gotten the first time he’d been the one saying it, the first time he’d been taken apart and cherished like this by a lover.

“Good boy,” he said, running his hands up to knead BamBam’s ass through the little red shorts. “You are such a pretty boy,” Taehyung said as he kissed his way up BamBam’s belly, hands moving to unfasten the two buttons on the little vest. Taehyung stood to slide the vest off his shoulders, pressing hot, open mouthed kisses across his clavicle, spilling praise against his skin. He cupped BamBam’s jaw and whispered in his ear all the things he loved about his lean, lithe body.

BamBam responded with shivers and moans, and when he forgot his manners, with a wanton gasp as Taehyung snapped the garters in retribution. Taehyung praised and punished, learning and feeling the way BamBam responded, learning how he pushed the boundaries, until he could almost predict when BamBam would _forget_ to say “thank you” or “Daddy”, when BamBam would ask without asking for the sting against his thighs.

By the time Taehyung had worked his way back to the smooth skin just beneath BamBam’s belly button, BamBam’s lips were slick and swollen, bitten and licked as he arched into Taehyung’s touch. He stood though, hands resting lightly on Taehyung’s shoulders, minding his manners as best he could.

Taehyung toyed with the waist of the shorts. “Tell me what you want, pretty boy.”

“Please, Daddy,” BamBam said in a rush. “Please. I need you to touch me.”

“But I am touching you,” Taehyung said, rubbing his nose against BamBam’s hip.

“No, please, _please,_ ” BamBam tilted his hips forward, desperately seeking friction. Taehyung merely held his hips still, long fingers wrapped around his waist, palms resting against the jut of his hip bones.

“Use your words, pretty boy. What do you want? What do you _need_?” Taehyung felt the words echo in the shiver that ran through BamBam. He remembered shivering the same way when he’d been the one waiting patiently, desperate and needy. He had always wondered if being in control was as fun as being teased and taken care of. Now he knew it was. It really, really was.

“Please--” BamBam said again but stopped as the garter snapped against his now over sensative skin. “Daddy, please, _fuck_ ,” BamBam babbled as Taehyung trailed his fingers across the seam that ran down the center of the shorts.

“You want me to fuck you?” Taehyung asked, surprised that he didn’t stutter. He was already getting hard again just thinking about it. BamBam nodded, then shook his head, then bit his lip. “Tell me what you want, pretty boy. Anything you want. Anything. Just tell me and I’ll give it to you. Only what you want,” Taehyung pressed the words into BamBam’s hot skin, touching gently, waiting for BamBam to pull himself together enough to tell him what he wanted.

“Would you… Daddy, would you please,” BamBam swallowed, voice breaking as he tried to push the words out past his trembling lips. “Would you please suck me off, Daddy?” BamBam fluttered his eyelashes prettily, biting his lip as he thrust his hips forward. Taehyung eased the tiny red shorts off, carefully avoiding touching BamBam’s dick as he slid them gently down his legs, helping him step out gently, keeping them from getting tangled on his heels. He wanted to ball them up and stuff them in BamBam’s mouth, bend him over the bed, fuck him until he was screaming loud enough to be heard over the gag. But that’s not what he asked for, so Taehyung took a deep breath and stood up. He moved BamBam over to the bed, easing him down gently, laying him out and smoothing a hand across his forehead.

“Of course I will, my pretty boy. Of course I will.” Taehyung sat next to BamBam on the bed, stroking his thighs as he licked his lips. “You look so beautiful, you know that? You look so fucking beautiful.” Taehyung reached out to wrap his fingers around BamBam’s length, smiling as BamBam arched his back, keening as he thrust his hips up. “Shhhh, it’s ok, I’ve got you.” Taehyung lay down then, scooting himself until his shoulders were near BamBam’s hips. He licked his lips again, made sure BamBam was watching and then slid his tongue out to curl around the tip. BamBam bit his lip but stayed still.

Taehyung moved slower than he wanted to, knowing BamBam was already sensitive and trembling after all the attention he’d been given to everywhere except where he wanted it most.

“Please, please, please,” BamBam whispered, his hand stretching out to reach for Taehyung’s hip.

“I’ve got you, my pretty. I’ve got you. If you need something to hold on to, I’m right here,” Taehyung said, curling his hips towards BamBam’s waiting fingers. Then he slid his mouth down the velvety heat of BamBam’s leaking dick, sucking him in gently, almost reverently, until BamBam’s fingers wrapped around his length. Then he couldn’t stop the satisfied groan, the slide and weight and the taste all swirling in his head as he bobbed and sucked. He was going to come again if BamBam didn’t stop pulling on him while letting out those high pitched whines. He took a deep breath and put all his focus into making sure he didn’t come first, or at least, didn’t come alone.

“Daddy, please,” BamBam screamed, back arching as he thrust into the wet heat of Taehyung’s mouth. Taehyung popped off to tell BamBam to let go, to relax and give in to the building pressure, to just let loose and come, but before he could say anything, BamBam locked eyes with him, and he licked his lips, and that was all it took, BamBam spilling over his hand and stomach as he gasped. His hand tensed and then relaxed on Taehyung’s dick as he let the aftershocks roll over him. Taehyung sat up, reaching down to pump his length with his own dripping hand. In a few strokes, he was painting BamBam’s belly too.

Taehyung watched for a minute as BamBam’s eyes drifted shut and his breathing slowed. Then he grabbed the towel he’d picked up off the floor and wiped his hands, then BamBam’s chest and belly.

He lay down next to him, nudging him over with his hip. BamBam curled into him, draping an arm and leg over Taehyung’s chest and legs.

“Well, fuck,” he mumbled into Taehyung’s shoulder.

“Maybe next time. Right now, we should sleep.”


End file.
